Business intelligence (BI) may include processing and analysis of data for business purposes. Businesses typically accumulate large amounts of data, with different data created for different purposes and by different sources.
Because potentially related data across a business entity may have different formatting and in many cases is not identified or indexed as being related, business opportunities may be missed. Further, manual location and organization of related data can be time consuming and inaccurate. Even if portions of data location and/or organization may be automated, a human typically reviews the data, making imprecise manual approximations and assumptions.